


A Little Birdie Told Me

by FlameBlownWhiter



Series: Picking Up The Pieces (Of You) [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: After the picture, Comfort fic, Gay Panic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 06:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameBlownWhiter/pseuds/FlameBlownWhiter
Summary: 40 minutes after the picture goes viral.





	A Little Birdie Told Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kirenamuln](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirenamuln/gifts).

“She won’t stop calling.” 

“She’s your Mom, Bits…”

“I know. I know, but…” 

“Come here. Give it to me.” 

The kitchen drawer opened and closed, Jack could faintly hear his phone buzzing through the wood. If Bits hadn’t been busy hyperventilating Jack thinks he probably would have heard it to. 

“I’m so sorry, Jack. It was such a bad idea. I don’t know what I was thinking…” 

Bits had been this way since the moment they got off the ice, when the pic went vial, when the first homophobic bullshit rants started. It all spiraled from there, but the thing Bits couldn’t let go of was… 

“Why didn’t I tell her when I had the chance?” 

Jack’s freak outs are different. They are silent, silent until the shaking starts and the world feels like it is going to fall in. In comparison, when Eric freaks out he’s all energy. He paces and emotes and has a frantic vibe that makes Jack want to grab him and hold on. 

“Babe, babe, Bits…” Jack reached out, his arms forming a cage around Bittle. Eric was still in his jersey, still smelled of cheap stadium beer and ice. Jack squeezed, he just wanted to protect Bits from it, from this, but he didn’t know how. Jack, Jack knew what was going to happen and he did it anyway. Eric, in contrast, is an idealist, a romantic. “Your Mom loves me. She’s going to be cool, surprised, but cool. You just have to talk to her.”

Eric sniffled against Jack’s chest. Jack was also still in his Jersey and probably smelled like three weeks old laundry basket. “What about you, Honey? The guys had been just so great to me, I kinda forgot. I mean. Shit, Jack, the presser and all of it.” Eric sighed and hid his face away, turning only slightly to look at Jack. “And now I’m cursing.” 

Jack stroked the nape of Bittles neck, flattening his soft hair against his head.G-d, he was shit at this, bad with emotions, bad with large reactions. He wanted to be here for Eric though, needed to be. “It was going to happen eventually, Bits. I’ve been prepping for it for a while. I wasn’t thinking this year but I mean, eventually, yeah.” Jack reluctantly pulled back to look at Bittle. “You, you’re special, and it wouldn’t be right to make you hide. I thought I’d do it in the off season maybe, less pressure but, your the reason I won the cup Bits.” Jack’s thumb drew down along the cut of Eric’s cheek, down until he found his jaw and turned Eric’s head, till shiney brown eyes met steady blue. “You are the reason we won, Bits. One game at a time, remember? I wanted to kiss you and I did. That’s all that matters.” 

Eric smiled the smallest of smiles, “You know, you aren’t as bad at the pep-talk thing as you think you are, Mr. Zimmerman.” 

Relief, sweet fucking relief at Bits’ smile immediately took the edge off the conversation. “We are going to okay, Bits. Right?” Nodding against his chest, Jack felt more than hears Eric say okay. 

“Come here.” Jack leaned down and brings Eric’s lips to his. His other hand moved down Eric’s hard body, down to his perfect (ohsoperfect, dear G-d) bubble butt, and pulled Bittle towards him, till they fit together. 

Eric’s lips are like his maple crusted apple pie, so damn sweet on the outside, but fucking sinful on the inside. Jack moaned into Bittle’s mouth when he felt Eric’s tongue slide against his. When Jack pulled away, reluctantly, Eric whimpered. “I just won the Stanley Cup, Bits.” 

Eric opened his eyes, it’s lust that fills them, not fear, not worry, and Jack can’t help but be a little proud of himself. 

Eric wraps his hands around Jack’s neck, standing on his tip toes. “Oh Honey, yes you did.” 

“I think I know how I want to celebrate.” Jack smirked and leaned down, scooping Bits up till Eric’s legs wrapped around his waist. Eric gasped in surprise, but it immediately turns into a hum of pleasure. 

“Oh, and how would that be, Mr. MVP?” 

+++

Jack’s phone rang, buzzed, and sent alerts every second for the next two hours. Till it died. And laid forgotten in the kitchen drawer till morning.


End file.
